The Plan
by WindGoddess
Summary: What happens when some spying & a bad joke hits Kish the wrong way? He dresses in DRAG? Kish tries to get closer to Ichigo by being a girl. He dresses as a Princess w Tarts demanded help so he can get into a masquerade ball but what happens when he stays?
1. Kish's bright Idea

The Plan   
  
**WindGoddess:** Hi everyone! This is my first TMM fanfic so please R&R me!!!!! (happily runs around in a little circle jingling)  
  
**Kish:** O.o Why are you jingling?!  
  
**WindGoddess:** Huh? (stops suddenly and trips falling on top of him and jingling like crazy) Oh yeah! I've got a bell too see. (points to collar and giggles)  
  
**Kish:** Riiiggghhhttt.... Will you just get on with it already! (pushes WindGoddess off of himself)  
  
**WindGoddess:** (sniffles and stands up) Fine! Be that way! (Pushes Kish to the floor and stands over him with one foot on his chest angrily) You're so mean sometimes Kish, you'll see what happens for that! Now, I demand you give the disclaimer!!!  
  
**Kish:** o.O .................  
  
**WindGoddess:** Oh I'm sowwy (bends down and pats Kish on the head smiling) I didn't galvanize you? Ok then I apologize. Kish, (pokes him on the nose and giggles) will you say the disclaimer for me pretty please?  
  
**Kish:** Uh.. Um.. WindGoddess d-does not own this fic...  
  
**WindGoddess:** I DO OWN THIS FIC DIMWIT!! It's Tokyo Mew Mew that I DON'T own! (hits him on the head and sighs)  
  
**Kish:** (suddenly looks confused and grumbles something)  
  
**WindGoddess:** (giggles) Galvanize means shock or excite into action if that's what you're complaining about. Anyways you can all read now, I'll see you at the end of the chapter! (lunges at Kish and hugs him tightly) Enjoy you guys!  
  
**Kish:** Let go of me! And I know what g-galnize means!  
  
**WindGoddess:** Riight.. You mean Galvanize! (giggles)  
  
**Kish:** (Turns red and mumbles)... Shut up

* * *

Note: All the girls are now older. (Varying around 16) and may have some OOCness.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kish's bright idea**   
  
"Kish what are you doing?"  
  
"Shush Tart! Don't be so loud." Kish whispered leaning further off the tree he was hiding in.  
  
"Why? What are you doing up here? Hanging off a tree limb no less when you can fly." Tart stated hovering above him.  
  
Kish turned around angrily and yanked Tart onto the branch beside him.  
  
"Will you shut up! I'm spying ok. I'm trying to figure out what's going on! So don't you go and show yourself." He warned and turned back around to listen to Ichigo's conversation with the other girls below.  
  
"Ugh! Even when we don't have to work you're still obsessing over that stupid old hag!?!"  
  
"She is not a hag. Geeze just shut up already Tart! Besides no one said you had to come and follow me anyway, you're just being a nosy body again. Now shush will ya!" Kish growled waving a hand behind him for silence.  
  
Tart crossed his arms and growled back in reply.

* * *

"Are you serious Ichigo? We REALLY get to go?!" Pudding squealed.  
  
"Yeah all of us! And I got us in." Ichigo smiled triumphantly. "This time it was none of Ryou's special ticket stuff, it was all me." She giggled.  
  
"Wayta go Ichigo!" Mint complimented clapping lightly. "I LOVE that ball!"  
  
"Indeed, the Masquerade ball this year is supposed to be quite exquisite and it is extremely hard to get into, even for me. But you say you have a ticket for all of us Ichigo? Me as well?" Zakuro questioned.  
  
"Yes, of coarse all of us. Why?"  
  
"Well I was already given a ticket invitation to the Masquerade ball. So now we have one extra invitation." Zakuro announced slipping the paper from her pocket and waving it around. "What should we do with it?"  
  
"Good question." Ichigo pouted.  
  
"I know!" Lettuce smiled. "Here let me have it."  
  
"What are you gonna do with it?" Pudding asked tilting her head as Zakuro handed Lettuce the invitation.  
  
"I say we just leave it right here." She chimed wedging the ticket into a bit of splintered wood on the tree Kish and Tart just so happened to be hiding in.  
  
"Because you said yourself the ball is very hard to get into right Zakuro? So by leaving it here we're giving someone else the chance of a life time if they find it! So we'd be doing a good thing for someone else rather then just disposing of the ticket. Maybe even making a dream come true for someone!" Lettuce stated happily. Clasping her hands together on her announcement of 'dream come true'.  
  
"Yeah that's a GREAT idea Lettuce!!!" Ichigo shouted hugging the girl.  
  
"Well now that that's settled can we go? Because it's about time for my daily tea now and we've got a lot to do if we're going to be ready for the masquerade ball in a day and a half." Mint announced. Sighing exasperatedly at the thought of all the running around they where going to have to do.  
  
"Alrighty let's get moving then."  
  
"Yeah!"

* * *

Kish watched everyone walk away till they were completely out of site and then leaped out from the tree grinning as he took the slip of paper.  
  
"Excellent..."  
  
"I can't believe you waited out here in a tree listening to all there annoying chit chat just to get that thing! And all just to get near that dumb hag! What is it anyway?" Tart complained snatching the paper out of Kish's hands and hovering above him.  
  
"Hey give it back Tart!"  
  
"No wait..." He argued, holding a finger up and jerking away from grasp.  
  
A minute later Tart began laughing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kish, you do know this is a girls invitation right?" He laughed. "The ball must give invitations by gender. So if you plan on getting in with this thing you'd best be planning on dressing as a girl." Tart laughed.  
  
"......................."  
  
"Kish, Kish... oh come on Kish I was just kidding. Oh come on! You can't be serious! Don't tell me your really going to dress in drag for this thing...... are you?"  
  
"Actually, that's not a bad idea..." Kish grinned grabbing a hold of Tart. "And you're going to help me!"  
  
"WHAT!?!!!?!" 

(THE DAY OF THE BALL)   
  
"My God I can't believe I'm helping you do this!" Tart whined continuing to brush through Kish's now long lighter green wavy hair.  
  
"Oh stop complaining, you're not the one doing it. Besides, it's the perfect plan."  
  
"Oh really... close your eyes... and how is this the perfect plan?" Tart questioned trimming Kish's new bangs and face framers.  
  
"Because this way I can get closer to Ichigo and spend time with her, get her to care for me like she does those other nitwit friends of hers. And like this she won't even recognize me, no one will except you of course, and Pie would but he's not going to find out, since you're not going to tell him about this or anyone for that matter! Right Tart?" Kish asserted opening his eyes to glare at him.  
  
"Yeah fine whatever. Close your eyes! But why am I the one helping you with this anyway?" Tart interrogated now moving onto applying blush and light eyeshadow to his face.  
  
"...Because in a way... I think you're the girliest..." Kish smirked.  
  
"WHAT!?! I AM NOT!! AND I'M NOT THE ONE DRESSING IN DRAG HERE EITHER OK SO GET THINGS STRAIGHT!" Tart shouted shoving the blush brush back in it's place.  
  
"Alright, alright geeze you asked. I was just giving an honest reply. No need to-"  
  
"Just shut up..." Tart ordered, holding Kish's face still and upwards so he could concentrate on applying a glossy finish to his now soft rosy lips.

"......................"  
  
"There, hair and make-up done, now you just need to go get dressed and you'll be just about ready to go." Tart mumbled getting up and handing Kish a large pearl white lacy dress.

"Here, I took the liberty of picking this up for you yesterday night. I've got a mask and head dress for you to wear once you're dressed too since it _is_ a MASQUERADE Ball. I figured you could be a princess or something." He shrugged, sighing as he sat down in a nearby chair.  
  
"You know Tart, I was just thinking... considering how forcefully you claimed you're not the girliest... you certainly know a lot about how to do all this hair and make-up stuff pretty well." Kish sneered.  
  
"For your information there just so happens to be a lot of that stuff being taught on the lousy televisions on Earth in the place Pie bought for us to use on missions alright?! And out of boredom I go and watch it when there's nothing else to do sometimes. But aren't _you _one to talk Miss Prima Donna." Tart snapped glaring back at Kish.  
  
"Besides, you better just be grateful I made you those stupid solutions so your hair would change and your ears would look human and stop messing with me...... or-" Tart grinned. "Or I'm going to tell Pie and the Mew Mews all about your little Mr. Miss prissy charade."  
  
Kish paled a little but quickly recovered. "Alright fine! I'm grateful and I'll stop messing with you. Is that what you wanna hear? Shish just don't open your big mouth about any of this or I'll spill about your sneaking to Earth to watch T.V.! And I am NOT a Miss Prima Donna or Mr. Miss Prissy!" He argued, swiftly turning and heading off to change.

"Yeah well with such a quick turn and your hair flowing like that I'd say you are..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"NOTHING!"

* * *

After a lot of ruffling and grumbling Kish resorted to hollering out for help.  
  
"TART, YOU DO REALIZE THAT THIS THING REQUIRES SOME SORT OF _CHEST _TO HOLD IT UP RIGHT?!" He growled from the other room.  
  
"Yeah." he laughed. "Open the bag in there and try putting that on."  
  
"WHAT IS IT?!" Kish questioned looking at the thing with wide eyes.  
  
"I believe it's what Earthling woman call a bra. Put that on, the person I got it from said it's extra extra padded so it'll give you the 'chest' you need." Tart said sarcastically and snickered.  
  
"WHAT?!... UGH HOW AM I EVEN SUPPOSED TO PUT THIS THING ON!?! ITS GOT ALL THESE STUPID STRAPS AND STUFF!" Kish complained making Tart laugh even harder.  
  
After taking his time to laugh everything off while Kish was complaining Tart finally stood to go help him, still snickering.  
  
In a matter of minutes Tart had succeeded in easily and successfully clipping the bra together and putting it on Kish who was eyeing him suspiciously as he pulled the dress up over his chest. 

"Did you get this 'talent' from the television as well?..."  
  
"Shut up..." Tart grumbled getting flustered and tightening the straps.  
  
"OW! Not so tight!"  
  
"Then stop messing with me!" He growled  
  
"There, now tie those then come out and see me for the last few things." Tart announced begining to walk back out of site.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Zip me up?" Kish requested, a bit of a blush on his face.

Tart sighed rolling his eyes as Kish spun around for him to do so and once done, turned around and left the room.

"Hey Tart can I ask you something?" Kish asked finishing up his ties and walking out to his fellow alien.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Why, ON EARTH can I HARDLY SEE MY HANDS!?!" Kish shouted waving his arms back and forth frantically. The ruffled sleeves which belled out at his elbows around his hands swaying back and forth chaotically with each movement.  
  
"Because it just looks good ok. It's supposed to be a pretty style. Now will you just come here and stay still so I can put on this head dress and adjust a few things! If we don't hurry you'll be late!" Tart argued snatching one of Kish's frantic waving hands out of the air and yanking him over to a chair grumbling.  
  
"You're just lucky Pie is away right now and won't be back for a few days..."  
  
"Just shut up and finish, I'm getting tired of sitting..."

END OF CH1

* * *

****

**WindGoddess:** There first chapter up! YAY!!! I was gonna make it longer but figured I should get started first.  
  
**Kish:** -.-; I don't like you...  
  
**WindGoddess:** Awwww, whyyy?! ;.; (sniffles)  
  
**Kish:** You have me dressing in DRAG?!?!?!  
  
**WindGoddess:** (giggles and wraps arms around him) Aww come on, it's not THAT bad. Besides, I'm sure Tart had fun trying out everything he learned. You kept him busy, right Tart? So be happy.  
  
**Tart:** (turns red) Just leave me alone! Why won't anyone just stop messing with me and leave me alone?! (walks off angrily)

**Kish:** Now look what you did!  
  
**WindGoddess:** What? I didn't do anything but say what's probably true. If you want to say 'look what you did' then fine I will do something! (snaps fingers laughing)  
  
**Kish:** (Looks down) You didn't?! 0.o  
  
**WindGoddess:** I DID!!!! HAHAHAHAHA  
  
**Kish:** (sighs looking down at his chest, dress, and now long light hair pooling around himself) ;.; You're so unfair...  
  
**WindGoddess:** (hugs and plays with his hair) You know you love me! Well please read and review me everyone and tell me what you think. If I get reviews I'll update. K! Layter! (huggles Kish and runs after Tart pulling him with me) Come on Kish, perk up! Me and Tart will have so much fun making you over!   
  
**Kish:** Help me...


	2. Kittys' FIRST mystery Kiss

**The Plan  
**  
WindGoddess: Ohh that dress looks SO cute on you Kish!!!  
  
Kish: -0.o- (is blushing furiously)  
  
Tart: I say try something with a bit more light pinks and blues in his hair... tilts head thinking Let ME try a different hair style! (hovers over Kish with a brush in hand and hair clips in his mouth grinning)  
  
WindGoddess: YEAH! GO FOR IT TART! (jumps up and down excitedly jingling) I'M GONNA TRY ANOTHER DRESS! (snaps fingers smiling as a rack of dresses shoots in)  
  
Kish: NOOOOOOO!!!! (struggles against the wind bonds tying him in place by the wrists and ankles) o.0  
  
Tart: (Hits him with the hair brush) Stay still Kish or you're gonna make me mess up!  
  
WindGoddess: (snaps fingers again and a really short, tight, skanky little lace up dress appears on Kish) 0.o; ......  
  
Tart: o.0; .....  
  
Kish: O.O (gasps and tries to cover up unsuccessfully. His entire face completely flushed dark red)  
  
WindGoddess & Tart: (Busts out laughing hysterically)  
  
WindGoddess: (eyes are watering and is trying to talk through laughter) ...OH MY GOD!!!!....... I-.... I'M SOO S-SORRY!!! (keeps laughing) I.... I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN (voice gets high and squeaky from loss of air) ....TO DO THAT! (Points at Kish's short lingerie looking outfit and bursts into fits of laughter again)  
  
Tart: (wipes tears from eyes and points at Kish) Oh my GOD LOOK!....YOU EVEN...YOU EVEN... GAVE HIM A GARTER BELT!!! (falls out of the air and rolls on the floor laughing)  
  
WindGoddess: My Goodness I DID!!! (steps closer and bends down to look at the frilly little fabric wrapped around his clearly visible left leg and snickers)  
  
Kish: (Blush deepens and tries to jerk his legs away.)  
  
Tart: (gets up still laughing and runs out of the room)  
  
Kish: Turn me baaaaccckkkkk!  
  
WindGoddess: First say my disclaimer (giggles and spins the garter belt around to see the entire design then fingers the little black flowers on it softly) Hehe, I didn't even know this dress was on the rack. XD  
  
Kish: (blushes even deeper and tries to wriggle further back) Stop touching my legs!  
  
WindGoddess: (pulls on the little elastic fabric then lets it go to snap back on his leg and laughs) I'm not touching your leg silly, I'm messing with your _GARTER BELT!_ Now could ya please say my disclaimer so we can change this outfit before I have to up the rating a notch. (smiles innocently)  
  
Kish: (winces at the snap then blushes deeply) Fine, then stop touching my _GARTER BELT!_ (Grumbles) WindGoddess does not own Tokyo Mew Mew... There, NOW WILL YOU JUST GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!  
  
Tart: Runs back in and snaps a picture  
  
Kish: O.O; TAAAARRTT!!!!  
  
WindGoddess: 0.o.... HAHAHA WAYTA GO TART!!! (looks at Kish's bright red face and nods a little sympathetically) Okay, I'm sorry, I'll get you out of '_that_ thing' (winks at Tart and snaps fingers putting Kish in a wedding dress) Tart, take care of his hair. I'm gonna go find Keiichiro for the next picture. (grins evilly handing him the veil and walks out of the room.)  
  
Kish: O.O WWHHHAAAATTTTT?!?!?!?!?

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get to the actual chapter, but I figured you'd like to see our bit of hyper fun. Anyway thanks for the reviews Genkianimegurl and KrysOfDeath. I appreciate the boost, at first I was thinking no one liked it! I'll try my best to update quickly for you but I may have some delays because my computer has crashed and I have a bit of a medical problem but I can use my sisters computer for now! Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and waiting. Lol!

* * *

**Chapter 2: 'Kitty's FIRST mystery Kiss  
**  
Kish grumbled in annoyance under his breathe as people continued to stare at him in awe over his costume while he walked around searching for Ichigo.  
  
Kish's dress hung down over his feet and flowed freely with each movement he made. The laces where a pale blue and tied in crisscrosses along the center of the upper part of the dress and down the sides of his sleeves as well. While the lower half of the dress also belled out like his sleeves did. His waist given a very lady-like curve due to the traditional pointed stomacher on it. And a flowery pattern was gently sown in an upside down v- shaped design along the front of the bell of the dress, with small light emerald gems glittering within the center of each tinted flower.

Which Tart chose to sow on at the last minute so, according to him, the dress would better match his hair. That now, soft, silky, and in lose curls rested lightly across Kish's bare back and trailed down to stop just bellow his knee's. The headdress was Egyptian style and made completely out of white and silver jewels which trailed down to just above his shoulders. All the while the dark green highlights in his now light green hair accented with the white, green-gemmed mask he was wearing over his eyes.  
  
Kish spun around swiftly feeling someone tap his shoulder and frowned seeing yet another man before him when he was hoping for Ichigo.  
  
"Excuse me miss." Kish sighed and watched with irritation as another disgustingly polite man bowed before him and smiled.  
  
"My name is Sento and I've been watching you from the other side of the room since you've arrived. I just couldn't help but be attracted by your absolutely stunning beauty, and I would be honored if you'd be my date for the rest of the night. Seeing as you're here alone and so am I." He finished standing before Kish hopefully.  
  
Kish forced a half-smile back. "Gee, I'm sorry but I would've suspected if you've been watching me since I've arrived, which creeps me out by the way don't do it anymore. That you would have seen all the other men I've turned down tonight. So please take that as a hint and leave me alone." Kish finished turning around and rolling his eyes as he stormed away.  
  
"I am SO tired of the guys here!" He grumbled.  
  
"Um wait miss please, please wait!" Sento called out running after Kish who spun around swiftly and lost his balance in the heels Tart forced him to wear.  
  
"Careful." Sento warned. His hands firmly wrapped around Kish's waist and wrists upon rescuing him from his fall.  
  
"Thank you I'm fine!" He jerked away quickly, his face flushed with anger and embarrassment as he tried to rush away from the masked man once more.  
  
"No wait!" He asserted grabbing onto Kish's hand before he could get very far. "Please, then may I have this dance." Sento questioned bowing slightly as he held onto Kish's hand and another slow song began playing.  
  
"I do not want to dance." he growled in reply beginning to lose his patience. "Please leave me be." Kish announced trying his hardest to still be 'ladylike' the way Tart told him to, as he yanked his hand away with unseen disgust.  
  
"Well then may I in the least have such a beautiful young maidens name if I am unable to be blessed with your presence beside me for the night." Sento requested unhappily.  
  
"Uh...um-"  
  
"Oh THERE you are! I've been looking for you simply everywhere dear, where did you disappear to? Oh sorry, excuse us sir but we must be going." And with that the other strange costumed girl latched onto Kish's arm and quickly pulled him away, through crowds of other costumed guests and to a small group of what he hoped and prayed where more girls.  
  
"Saved her." The girl announced simply. Smiling at the other girls she walked up to as they quickly crowded around a very confused and startled Kish.  
  
"Hi!" The other girls chimed as they gathered around him.  
  
"We noticed you where having some trouble over there with that guy and figured we'd give you a hand. Hope we weren't intruding when we sent your savior Lettuce there to get you." One girl announced smiling.  
  
Kish's face immediately lit up when he heard the name Lettuce, remembering the name as one from Ichigo's group.  
  
"Oh no! Thank you so much for your help. His name was Sento and he just really wasn't understanding that I didn't want his company right now." Kish replied gladly. Mentally thanking Tart for his few tips on lady like demeanor as to not get Ichigo upset or clued in on his cross-dressing situation and cursing Tart for making him apparently look so darn appealing to all the stupid guys.  
  
"Your welcome, it was really no problem." Lettuce blushed.  
  
"Yeah, we're glad to help. Well I believe introductions are in order." One girl laughed.  
  
"Oh yup, you're right! Sorry, I'm Ichigo." She bowed. "That's Pudding, Mint, Zakuro, and of course as you now know, Lettuce." Ichigo announced gesturing to each girl as they waved or said there hello's politely.  
  
Kish waved back and nodded in understanding while looking each girl over grinning. All of them where in elegant shimmery dresses and each where masked differently and dressed mostly similar to there animals.

Lettuce appeared to be a princess of the sea or something similar with her oceanic type dress and headress of laced shells. Mint's dress was full of vibrant colors and frilled out attractions. Two graceful wings also extending from her back indicating her bird-likeness. And he couldn't quite make out what Pudding and Zakuro where supposed to be from there outfits because they wheren't wearing any real indication of what they where. Pudding was dressed simply in a shimmery dress of orange and gold like her mask and Zakuro's dress, soft silk it appeared, was a wash of violets and silver.

Though Ichigo of course was the one he was most intrested in. Her knee-high soft pink dress swayed sweetly as she moved about and laughed. One elegant bow was tied around her waist with a small bell in the center that jingled lightly along with the little bell around her kneck as she moved, and the dress did wonders at showing off her slender curves.

'Well that makes it easier for her I suppose. Ears pop out or something and she could say it's part of the costume. How smart of her.' Kish mused looking back to Ichigo's face when she smiled at him. Friendly eyes flashing from behind her dark mask.  
  
"Well, what's your name?"  
  
"Oh, it's Ki...." 'Oops, if I say my names Kish I'll blow my cover for sure!'  
  
"It's what?" Ichigo questioned again.  
  
"Uh.. It's um.. KITTY! Yes, my name is Kitty." Kish smiled nervously and bowed.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Kitty. You wanna hang out with us for the night then?" Ichigo giggled and offered sociably.  
  
"Sure that be ni-OW!" Kish quickly turned around to see Pudding in her bright amber dress and mask step back shyly.  
  
"Heh, I'm sorry. It's just your hair is so long. And pretty... I didn't mean to pull it." She blushed.  
  
"Um, it's ok.... Thanks I guess...." Kish replied, seeming quite bewildered with the accident at all and rubbing the back of his head not used to hair long enough to be yanked.  
  
"So, you gotta spill. From what I could see that Sento guy was pretty cute. Why didn't you want to dance with him?" Mint questioned curiously.  
  
"Yeah, you should be having fun at this ball. I mean you look gorgeous. Why'd you turn him down?" Ichigo chided in.  
  
"Oh well... I don't know, I just didn't want to be bothered right then. I've had annoying guys fallowing me around since I got here." Kish sighed blushing lightly at the statement he'd never in a million years thought he'd be making.  
  
'I can't exactly tell you it's because I am a guy. But whatever, now I can put my real plan into action!'  
  
"Well I consider you lucky then." Ichigo sighed. "I just keep catching perverts." The other girls laughed but Kitty twitched at the comment since Ichigo had called him a pervert so many times before.  
  
"Hey all the chairs out here are full, and I want to sit. Let's go into the bathroom and chat from the sofa's." Mint suggested pleadingly.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Ichigo laughed.  
  
Kish stood still, eyes wide behind his mask. Not exactly wanting to go into the GIRLS bathroom.  
  
"What's the matter Kitty something wrong?" Zakuro asked noticing 'her' sudden stiffness.  
  
"Oh um yes... I'm just um.. Really thirsty! Yeah! And... well... I'm just going to go get a drink...yeah..." Kish (or should I say Kitty?) replied and tried to walk away.  
  
"Don't be silly, if your that thirsty don't bother walking to the other side of the room. There's vending machines in the bathroom believe it or not." Pudding giggled and began pushing Kitty towards the bathroom.  
  
"R-really?!"  
  
"Yeah, totally!"  
  
And with one last push Kish now found himself in the womens bathroom. Where he saw four large mirrors, three different sized couches, two different vending machines, some strange medal box attached to the wall, another hallway to somewhere, and even flower arrangements along side tables.  
  
(A/N: you know what the 'strange medal box' was don't you? heehee And there are actually bathrooms like this believe it or not! I've seen one! _once_...O.o)  
  
"This is the bathroom?" He asked walking to one of the sofa's and sitting down like the other girls where now doing.  
  
"Yup, well actually down that hall is the stalls and sinks, this is like the powder/hang out room. Ain't it cool?!" Pudding questioned spreading her arms out wide for emphasis.  
  
"Yes very..." he nodded bewilderdly in reply.  
  
"So Kitty, I must know, where did you get such a pretty and unique dress like that?" Zakuro questioned as Ichigo sat beside him.  
  
"Um... well I didn't actually get it so I really don't know, a friend of mine got it for me and helped me get ready today."  
  
Ichigo nodded in understanding. "Well that was nice of her. Is your friend here tonight?"  
  
"....no."  
  
"That's a shame, I would've liked to meet the person who has such good taste. We'll have to meet sometime." She beamed.  
  
"Uh yeah... well 'she's not much of a people person but I'll see what I can do." Kitty declared flashing another nervous smile.

'Man Tart is going to be so pissed with me...' Kish thought on account of knowing he just called Tart a she and stated he would try and let them _meet_ _'her'._  
  
"....I've never seen hair so long. It's very pretty. Isn't it hard to take care of?" Lettuce questioned looking astoundedly at the long silky green locks that now pooled around Kitty on the seat, who began blushing once more.  
  
"Uh, Thank you, yeah actually it is a lot to handle. That's why my friend helps me with my hair as well."  
  
"She sounds like a nice person." Zakuro added in. "Yeah...a nice person..." Kitty thought aloud with a laugh.  
  
"So have you ever had a boyfriend?" Mint asked with a grin on her face.  
  
A shutter went up his spine at the question. "No."

"Well why not?!" Pudding asked curiously.

"Why not?.....I don't know..." Kitty replied shifting in his seat uncomfurtably.  
  
"Aw, so you mean you've never had a first kiss?" Ichigo questioned thoughtfully to change the subject. Noticing 'her' discomfurt.  
  
"No... not like that anyway..." He replied thinking of all the times he stole a kiss from Ichigo.  
  
"Not like what?"  
  
"Oh well um... there's this boy you see. He keeps on catching me off guard... and snatches a kiss. So I mean I haven't exactly had a real first kiss." Kitty lied.  
  
"Oh, trust me I completely understand that." Ichigo announced. "It was one of those perverts I told you I keep catching that does the same thing to me all the time. It really pisses me off, I hate it!" she declared getting flustered as the other girls laughed at her and joked.  
  
Kitty twitched again.  
  
And things went on like that for the next half-hour as the girls took turns grilling their new friend 'Kitty' on 'her' self-information.

=============================================

(A/N: I'm going to say Kitty for now on except every so often. But unless being said by someone else or from there view I'm still going to say HE or HIS for him. I'll put '' those things around it when I say her and I mean Kish/Kitty) Finally deciding to rejoin the party again and Kitty officially drained from being put on the spot so many times, they all piled back out of the bathroom and into the main hall where the ball was being held.

=============================================  
  
Kitty stepped forward with a sigh and was trying to mentally go back over everything he lied about so he wouldn't make a mistake if the subjects were ever brought back up. When someone suddenly grabbed hold of his hand, linking there fingers together as the music started up again and pulled him into a sudden dizziating spin. Then quickly swooped Kitty down into a dip and before he could completely grasp what was going on the other man held him there, one arm around Kitty's back for support and the other now gently caressing his cheek as he suddenly and intimately kissed him.  
  
With an instant dreadful awareness of what was happening he began struggling in the masked mans arms, eyes wide, and tried to pull away. Angrily attempting to speak but only muffling weakly against the other mans lips as he took the chance to deepen the kiss considerably slipping his tounge where it didn't belong, into Kish's mouth! For silencing and his own juicy pleasure. His face was a brilliant red when the man finally let go and disappeared quickly into the crowd letting 'Kitty' swoon to the floor from a loss of air and extreme embarrassment as the girls watched in shock.  
  
END OF CH2

* * *

WindGoddess: Back! Hello everyone how'd you like my second chapter?! Hope that's not a bad cliffhanger or anything. Hehee R&R me!!!!!  
  
Tart: Hey, glad your back WindGoddess! Look, how's his hair now? (points to kish)  
  
WindGoddess: HA! GREAT JOB! (pulls Keiichiro into the room) What do you think?  
  
Kish: 0.0 (is bright red and tilts head down hoping his bangs will hide his face)  
  
WindGoddess: (walks over and tilts his head up smiling) Alright Kish, I'm just getting you back for the stuff you've done offline and when you made fun of me the other day. (sticks tongue out and winks) One last picture and we'll change you back k? (giggles and snaps fingers making a light blue tuxedo appear on Keiichiro)  
  
Keiichiro: (looks down) What's going on?  
  
Tart: (snickers)  
  
WindGoddess: Um can you do me a favor?  
  
Keiichiro: ....what?  
  
WindGoddess: Take a picture with Kish! Pretty Please! Please, please, pleaser!  
  
Keiichiro: That's Kish?!...... Ok ok, but only because you asked me to. (mumbles something about also not wanting to end up like Kish and walks beside him) Where shall I stand?  
  
WindGoddess: (smiles) There is fine! (snaps a picture then snaps my fingers twice making both of them back in there regular clothes and Kish fast asleep on the sofa.)  
  
Tart: (looks at his peacefully sleeping friend and laughs) You think he'll remember anything when he comes back too?  
  
WindGoddess: Heh, I really don't know, but at least we've got pictures (holds them up happily as Tart giggles)  
  
Keiichiro: Ok I'm leaving now.... later WindGoddess... Tart...  
  
WindGoddess & Tart: Bye (waves then looks at Kish after he mumbles something)

Kish: .....Tart, many......kitties on penguians coming...... (snores and roles over)

WindGoddess & Tart: 0.o Kitties riding on penguins are coming?..............

* * *

A/N: Who was the mysterious man that claimed our poor Kitty (Kish) with quite the intimate yet unwanted kiss? Above all he did so right in front of the girls! And why did he flee the scene so quickly letting the extremely embarrassed and breathless Kitty fall straight to the floor without support? Was he really that good of a kisser? Was this on purpose, by mistake, or just a really wanted free be kiss? And most importantly is it someone they know? Who do YOU think it could have been? A secret admirer, a sneaky little buffoon, possibly Sento fed up with being turned down, Keiichiro perhaps with his liking of new cute girls, or maybe even without knowledge of it his OWN friend PIE deciding to pop in on unsuspecting girls and snatch a kiss for the fun of it! Of course I know, but who do you think it could be? Let me know, review me!!!!  
  
P.S.: Sento IS my own made up character. 


	3. Kitty's Troubled Encounter

**The Plan**

**By: WindGoddess**

**WG:** Hello everyone! I'm sorry, it's been a bit huh? n.n; Well my computer has crashed so it will be increasingly harder for me to update but I'll do my best! n.n Cuz NOW I get to use my sisters laptop to type so YAY! The writing is still on.

**Tart:** Hey, don't forget about him... (points)

**WG:** huh?...Oooh... hehe don't worry I'm sure he's fine... (looks at Kish) n.n

**Kish:** (roles over on the couch and opens his eyes) ...hmm... (sees WG and gets wide eyes)

**WG:** (looks innocent) What, I haven't done anything...teehee (secretly pats the pictures in my pocket with a grin)

**Kish:** (narrows his eyes) umm... I had this...really bad bad... AWFUL nightmare!

**WG:** (Pats the distraught Kish on the head and grins) Aww don't worry sweetie, I'm sure it was just a dream. Heeheehee

**Kish:** Uh...Why are you laughing? o.0

**WG:** No real reason, just inner knowledge. Teeheehee n.n

**Tart:** (laughs) You should know already but for her sake, WindGoddess does not own TMM.

**Pie:** (suddenly appears nonchalantly and out of nowhere) Though she does own Sento, Adrian, and any other random characters you may not recognize.

**WG, Kish, & Tart:** PIE! 0.o

**WG:** Uh, heh heh... Pie! Um thanks for the extra disclaimer but um what are you doing here!

**Pie:** (shrugs) I was bored and have nothing better to do so I figured I'd come join you all and see what's up.

**WG:** Uh um... how'd you know about Sento and Adrian?

**Pie:** (shrugs) I've been reading your notes. Now I'm here to read the entire chapters posted so far.

**WG:** WHAT! 0.0 My NOTES! YOU'VE BEEN READING MY NOTES?

**Pie:** Yes, interesting stuff. I know it has something to do with Kish but there was so many things all jumbled and scribbled around that I am uncertain as to what exactly is happening.

**WG:** (sighs in relief and hugs notes to her chest) Good, read the fic if you want but NOT the notes! Anyway I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed me. I really appreciate it! (Hugs reviewers) And I know you must be really upset about my not reviewing in so long but...

**Tart:** Basically she has medical issues and got real sick for awhile. So you should be nice and forgiving.

**WG:** (sighs) Yes, what he said, thanks. Well I hope you all enjoy. (One copy of picture falls out of pocket)

**Kish:** (picks it up curiously) 0.0 What! WHAT'S THIS! IT, IT, IT'S FROM MY DREAM!

**WG:** Uh, hehe, Now read on viewers! n.n'

**Kish:** NOOOOO!

* * *

Chapter 3: Kitty's Troubled Encounter

"Oh my, is she alright! I saw what happened but I couldn't catch that creep!" A tall man declared running up to the girls and kneeling down beside the still unconscious kitty. 'Her' face still red in 'her' slumber.

"Thanks, actually I'm not sure. But..." Ichigo trailed off.

"But what?"

"Well that was a pretty long kiss. And well... I don't think 'she' was able to breathe." She replied placing a hand on Kitty's forehead.

"How rude! If someone whirled me around all of a sudden and then suffocated me I would have fainted too!" Mint announced waving her hands around in emphasis. "Don't you agree Zakuro!"

"Indeed." She nodded

"Well, my name is Adrien, would you ladies like my assistance to get her into a chair or something?" He smiled politely at them.

"Um yes, that would help very much thank you." Lettuce announced quickly, a blush on her face at the mans smooth voice.

"It'd be my pleasure." He bowed lightly and gently slid his hands beneath Kitty, lifting 'her' up bridal style and seemingly holding 'her' with great ease. "Where to ladies?"

"Oh um..." Ichigo looked around thoughtfully. "Ha, there! There's an open couch." She pointed and led the way.

Pudding watched in awe as the man followed easily and gracefully. Kitty's hair just barely an inch from touching the floor as it swayed and dangled over Adrien's arm while he moved.

"Pst, hey Lettuce." She whispered pulling her worried friend beside her. "Look, he's wearing a shimmery black tuxedo and she's wearing a pearly white dress. Don't you think between that and the way he's carrying her that they look like a just married couple?" Pudding giggled walking behind them slowly.

"Oh wow, you're right." Lettuce gasped putting a hand to her mouth.

"Teehee, Just wanted to see if you thought so too." She laughed and bounced up ahead.

A bit to everyone's surprise, instead of placing Kitty in the chair, Adrien sat down with 'her'. Holding Kitty in his lap and cradling 'her' against his chest.

Catching the little groups shocked expressions he quickly spoke up.

"Oh, excuse me ladies. Please do not think me a pervert or that I'm trying to 'feel up' your friend here because I'm not. In school I'm in medical studies and according to the books in a situation like this it is the easiest way to be sure 'she' doesn't stop breathing or anything. After all, that did look like quite a fall, your friend could be injured." Adrien explained swiftly, brushing Kitty's bangs aside off of 'her' mask so he could see if 'her' eyes had opened yet.

"Yeah he's right! I remember reading that once." Lettuce insured nodding at him.

(A/N: Actually I don't know if that's true... I really kinda doubt it, so don't quote me on that. But for this fic it's true! XD)

"...PERVERT!" Kitty suddenly shrieked slapping Adrien across the face without a second thought beginning to tremble in fear and anger since she woke up remembering the other man.

"Hey wait, calm down Kitty! This is Adrien! NOT the guy who kissed you!" Ichigo quickly explained.

Kitty gasped and looked at Adrien's shocked face which instantly mellowed out as he smiled at 'her' kindly, despite the red slap mark he'd left on Adrien's face. Which had to be stinging by now.

'Wow, I have to remember I can slap like that... I never tried slapping before. Hm I should file... that...away... what the!' Feeling a hand move across his back and beneath his legs Kitty narrowed his eyes at Adrien.

"Why are you Touching me!" He questioned then realized his position. "And why are you holding me! Put me down!" He growled. A blush forming across his face in both anger and embarrassment. This was not the way he had wanted to be presented in front of Ichigo.

"Of course Kitten, I apologize if I've made you uncomfortable. I was just trying to help." He smiled innocently, then cradled Kish's body closer to himself as he stood. A shocked squeak emitting from him as Adrien then turned and placed him back on the couch.

"I'm sure..." He growled. "And DON'T call me Kitten! It's Kitty!" He frowned taking a deep breath and covering his face with one hand. Not thinking that would have ever come out of his mouth either. "Please tell me I just had a bad bad dream." He moaned. Shuddering at the memory of what happened.

"Sorry, that was _all_ reality Kitty. You got kissed... BIG time kissed." Pudding chided in giggling as Kitty's face flustered.

"Yeah, was that the guy you told us about? The one who steels kisses from you?" Mint questioned curiously.

Kitty suddenly sat up with disgust and rushed off pushing past Mint and Pudding.

"Hey Kitty wait! Where are you going?" Ichigo shouted after her new friend nervously.

"To wash my mouth out!" Kitty shouted back an almost half sob relevant in his voice.

"But... but what if that guy comes back!"

Kitty momentarily halted, glanced around and then continued on. "I'll manage."

"But-" Ichigo stopped feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll go keep a distant eye on 'her'." Adrien reassured, a light laugh in his voice at the task Kitty had taken off to do.

"That won't be necessary brother. I'll go watch out for 'her'." Another man announced stepping forward.

"Hey, aren't you that guy...Sento!" Lettuce recalled.

"Yes I am. Now if you'll excuse me ladies, brother, I'll be sure your friend is not harmed." He smiled politely and bowed before walking off after Kitty.

"Don't worry, my brother is trustworthy. He's been admiring Kitty since 'she' first arrived. And truthfully he was the one who pointed out the incident. He took off after that man angrily the minute it happened and instructed me to come be sure 'she' was okay." Adrien declared.

"Wow, that's sweet. He must really like her." Pudding announced.

"Yeah, but it also sounds a little stalker like..." Zakuro finally spoke.

"Yes, that's what I tried to tell him. He really doesn't mean it that way though. Sento's just so wrapped up with Kitty and 'her' beauty. He really just doesn't want 'her' to walk out of his life without at least getting to know 'her' a little first." Adrien informed.

"Oh wow. Poor guy, Kitty's one tough cookie to get close to I would think." Ichigo replied.

"Yes, so anything you ladies can do to help would be very much appreciated. This is my number, so if you happen to think of anything later I'd be glad to try and help. Of course let's keep all of this under our hats so my brother and your Kitty doesn't know." He smiled.

"Yes of course! I think this is a great idea girls! Let's totally try and get Kitty and Sento together!" Ichigo declared excitedly.

"YEAH!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the women's Bathroom

* * *

"EW! Oh my God ew! I can't believe this! Ick, Ick, Ick! How could this happen! How Disgusting! And to ME! That jerk! That freak! That...that... PERVERT!" Kish ragged frantically rinsing his mouth out over the sink.

"Rrrr... I've been poisoned!... EW... how nasty! I can still _feel_ his tongue!" He shuddered, ready to run to the bathroom gaging just thinking about it.

Oblivious to the tears running down his face Kish took a deep breath and turned back around to face his feminine self in the mirror and to straighten out his composure.

"Uh, What? I..., am I crying!" Kish questioned his reflection, touching his hand to his cheek where a new tear fell then quickly wiped them away being cautious of his make-up. "Ridiculous! This isn't like me..." 'I know! It must have something to do with that solution Tart made me for my appearance!' He thought to himself then reapplied his mask and adjusted his bangs in the mirror before leaving his pathetic tearful self behind.

Sighing Kish walked back into the powder room and collapsed on the couch to recollect himself.

"Uh, I think I need a tic-tac." He moaned to himself.

Hearing a bang from one of the machines Kish reluctantly opened his eyes to see a seemingly older woman now standing over him and smiling kindly.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but over hear your ranting dear. It sounds like quite the trauma. Here, take this. I hope it helps, and good luck with your man hun. Keep 'em under control." The woman laughed, placing the little pack of mints she just got in his hand then turning and disappearing. Leaving Kish to stare after her in horror at her indication that he had a _man_!

"...being a girl is harder and more disgusting then I thought. And I really didn't need Ichigo seeing all that!" He mumbled shaking the little pack of mints and popping a few in his mouth then closed his eyes again.

"Excuse me, miss? Hey, are you awake! You're the only other one in here right now and this is an emergency! Wake up!"

"What! I'm awake ok! Geeze, no peace anywhere!" Kish announced agrivatedly. Sitting up abruptly at the young girls sudden frantic cries.

"I'm sorry, really. It's just... well..." He watched the girl fidget with annoyance. Then noted she looked like she was going to cry or was already but he wasn't quite sure on account of her mask, not that he was all that interested.

"Well what? What's wrong?" He urged wishing she would just spit it out already.

"I-Iv'e-started-my-cycle-and-this-is-my-first-time-and-I-don't-have-any-money-for-the-machine-and-I-need-a-pad!-Do-you-have-one?-Or-some-change-I-could-use!-Do-you-please!" The girl questioned, talking as fast as she could through embarrassment.

Kish stared at her for a minute completely dumbfounded and trying to even register what she had said. "You started your what?... um I don't think I can help you..." His face faltered with confusion. "I'm sorry, but there was a this older woman who just left. I'm sure she could probably help you." He announced motioning towards the door and then standing up himself to leave.

Feeling as if the girl was still watching him when he reached the door Kish turned to look back and was met with one of the angriest, hateful looking glares he'd ever seen. Then rushed out the door, a hand on his chest.

"Dear God! If looks could kill I would have just been murdered!"

(A/N: Okay when Kish is pretty much alone I'll go by Kish, back in a crowd where everyone knows him as 'her' I'm going with Kitty, but still calling him HIM. n.n' just an update.)

Stepping further out into the open Kish heard another song begin and felt like someone was watching him. 'As much as I would like to just get back to Ichigo and the others I really don't feel to safe crossing the crowd right now. Maybe I should just stay in the bathroom a little longer... but on second thought that weird girl is still in there. So... I guess I'll just stay here for a moment, maybe Ichigo will even come to me.' Kish smiled with his decision and leaned up against a wall.

For a few moments he watched as the various costumed couples elegantly danced and swirled by. There masks and outfits glittering, ruffling, and shimmering with them. Kish marveled for a few more seconds before tiring of all the spinning, bowing and smiling in the room, then resorted to staring down at the detail on the bottom of his own dress with a bored expression, amusing over the way the dress fluffed out then slowly slid back into place when he kicked it from under the fluffy hem.

'Hm, these stupid heels are starting to hurt. I wonder if I should take them off...well that's probably not allowed or something. Not ladylike I'll bet.' kish sighed again. 'Well this isn't exactly turning out to be the best night of my-!' "AH!" Kish instantly gasped.

His arms where now suddenly and tightly held in place at the wrist up against the wall by his face, and someone was sandwiching him between the wall and themself. Kish tried to frantically see if it was the same person as before but couldn't quite move enough to see past his mask for sure, or seem to push the guy away.

"W-what do you want? Why don't you just leave me alone already!" Kish spoke up. His voice coming out surprisingly shaky.

"What's the matter? Nervous?" The figure questioned softly into his ear. His whisper making Kish's body tingle and shiver unexplainably. Kish angrily turned his face the other way feeling the warmth of the other man's breath glide across his glossy lips and slightly blow up his bangs.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." The man whispered smoothly. His voice silky and flowing.

'What's going on!' Kish thought frantically as his mind swam in confusion and alarm at the voice but his body reacted to it differently. And as unnerving as it was, Kish for some reason also found himself strangely soothed with a familiarity to the voice. A mixed up frantic calm washing over him.

The figure slowly slid one hand down from around Kish's wrist feeling that 'she' would stay in place without it and let his hand slide gently across Kish's cheek till it fell to drape lightly around his waist. The man then prowled down from Kish's face to his neck and softly nibbled and kissed it. A sound vibrated from deep within Kish's throat that the man simply amused at with a laugh, and even though Kish meant it to be a warning growl it hadn't come out sounding that way as much as it sounded more like a mewl of pleasure to the man.

'Oh no, what's going on? What's going on! I feel so hot, I can hardly breath! And I can't use any form of my power! I can't even move I feel so weak... What's this guy doing!' Kish panted as he tried to think clearly. He could only just vaguely feel the hands and kisses roaming his now almost numb body as he began feeling more sluggish but fired to the touch.

"W...what have you done... to...me?" Kish breathed exhaustedly, his face red and flustered from lack of air.

The man stopped kissing across Kish's neck and jaw line and turned his face towards him. "So, you've finally begun taking effect to that little item I fed you when I kissed you before huh? Even now I've been tracing you with a toxin."

Kish's eyes widened in shock and he looked towards the man through glazed over eyes. "You... you mean you drugged me!"

"Not exactly. I'm not as lecherous as you might think I am. On the contrary I'm actually quite protective. And on that note, then I think I should tell you. I know that you're up to something, and that something has to do with a couple of girls I happen to know." The man announced, still talking within a whisper across Kish's ear.

And as much as what he was saying was setting off alarm bells in his head Kish could hardly hear them. His mind just seemed to be elsewhere and his body's shivers where still being soothed over by this strangers voice.

"Why... why am I so tired?" Kish questioned breathlessly.

"I guess you could say that that's a side effect. Don't worry, it'll wear off. I already told you, I'm not gonna hurt you. At least as long as you don't try anything..." The man ran his hand easily through Kish's hair then kissed his lips lightly. Leaving another trace of the item from before to linger on his lips, intoxicating Kish more and more as he breathed it in and absorbed it.

Kish used the last of his energy to focus on the man's masked face and admire what little features he could see. 'His... his eyes... his eyes are so mesmerizing, so deep, such a pretty blue... and he looks so young. Young like us...' Kish thought lazily as he gazed into the crystal blue orbs that peered back at him mysteriously from behind the mask.

"I see, you're getting really tired now right? Don't worry, your little admirer Sento will be here soon. When I told him you'd gone back to the other side of the room and he just missed you he actually believed me. It was the perfect opportunity to come speak to you alone as you can see." He spoke lightly kissing Kish's jaw and delicately tilting his head up to kiss him again, then placed a little flower pin on the collar of Kish's dress.

"Here, keep it to remember me by. And I'm sorry, I just have to be sure you take complete effect to it." He spoke sincerely kissing him once more.

"Uh." Kish moaned lightly as he began to slip from awareness.

"Whoopsy-daisy, don't want you falling to the floor again my little flower. I apologize for that last time." The young man spoke lifting Kish up once again into bridal style.

"Where... where..."

"Shh, it's okay, I'm just bringing you to a couch so you can sleep in peace. Nothing more, your new 'friends' will be here soon to keep an eye on you. Just sleep, be calm. I'll keep an eye on you till then." He replied hearing the worried whimpers and moans of words Kish had been admitting. "Those kisses where packing special toxins just for you, non-harmful of course, they'll wear off soon. Trust me."

"...yes..." Kish drifted his eyes closed in a trusting haze. His mind foggy and his body tingling numb and weak as he grew light headed and dizzy.

This stranger carrying him was all that was going through his senses now in a jumble of confusion. The man's scent, smile, soft voice, soothing eyes, he just couldn't understand it. He was weary of the man but intrigued as well. Somewhere in his head was a warning bell but too overpowering was this sense of calm and knowing. He couldn't figure out what was happening, what _had_ happened, or why. It was all too mix matched. He trusted this man yet didn't, and even though everything he'd just done to him was in no way respectable he knew it was for some reason honorable and had to hold some sort of meaning. He denied it, but also felt that this man was nice... he maybe even kind of liked him for a human... he was mysterious and secretive. And he was sure that he had possibly met him _somewhere_ before, maybe just once, but not a lot, not enough to truly know...

And then Kish passed out. Knowing nothing anymore of his surroundings, the man, or anyone familiar. Just blackness as someone stood watch near by.

...To be continued

* * *

**WG:** Well, that's the end of another chapter! n.n I know, this one was kinda really deep there towards the end. Sorry about that if it made anyone uncomfortable. Please don't flame me if it did though! I'm an artist, I write by feeling, and I felt like writing this chapter with a twist. Heheh now you'll really have to think it over. Now that you have a few more clues who do you think it was that kissed our dear sweet Kitty? And that doesn't mean someone wasn't right before mind you. I'm just saying. What do you think is going on here? Inquiring minds wanna know. Lol. (Points to self) n.n an inquiring mind! Teehee. I want YOUR opinion here. I LOVE to find out what people think! I love you all! (If anyone's left, sniffles) T.T

**Kish:** Why are YOU crying! You see what you've done to ME! I'm a freak in a dress! I've been kissed by a man! And now you've drugged me!

**WG:** (slaps) Don't complain! This is all for love man! Remember your goals here okay! You're doing it all for a reason anyway and besides... it's amusing...

**Kish:** You are such an evil person... (stares at picture from before) T.T why me?

**WG:** Cuz I love you! (Smiles) And I am not evil! (Pouts) you haven't begun to see ME evil! HA! Anyway. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ME! I'm SO sorry it took what seems like forever! I'm really trying here!

**Tart:** Yeah, remember what I said at the beginning of the chapter okay. So please don't criticize our writer.

**WG:** (puts out the peace sign and winks) Yeah, Don't criticize, recognize! This girls got talent! And she's trying for you despite being sick, so I hope you at least love me for that...

**Kish:** Yeah whatever, but anyway, TO ALL READERS! If you feel like she's taking to long to update or needs a reminder please feel free to send her an e-mail and nag at her for it! Sometimes she needs either a reminder or a spirit lifter from a reader to continue writing. So why not be the one to do that!

**WG:** (Glares at Kish for the way he said it) Yeah, I haven't exactly been getting many reviews here so my spirits where a bit low during what should have been my writing session. Hence the long wait. I actually would really appreciate that kind of nagging. It helps, I encourage you all to bug me lol. Just don't go getting all flame like in e-mail, that I would take as rude and insulting, not encouraging.

**Tart:** Yup, no one likes a rude person! So if you choose to be a part of this then e-mail her at (Yes, it's an underscore)

**WG:** And now, onto a session I like to call, DUN DA DUN DAAAAAAA! REVIEWER REPLIES!

Reviewer Replies

GenkiAnimeGurl: Thank you for complimenting my gorgeous Kish turned Kitty lol. And I'm glad you liked the dresses I put him and the mew mews in. It took me a bit to come up with them but I put the most effort into Kish's dress. I wanted him to be so pretty lol. So good luck to you finding such a dress. And that's not a knock to you, I wish you luck! Let me know if you find something like it! But the headdress is Egyptian style and they cost like $50 so just lettin ya know. n.n Oh and it could be Ryou or you could be wrong you'll have to wait and see...

Kish: -.-; Stupid dress... stupid WindGoddess

WG: (sticks tongue out) Nah!

TwistedCareBear: Hee hee, thank's for the compliments. And for letting me know I had some spelling mistakes. I apologize, at the time my computer was being bad and now it's gone kaput, so any errors in spelling where hard to catch at that moment. I'll try harder to keep from spelling errors this time around. ...YAY I RULE, I'M WONDERFUL...I'M AWESOME! WHOO n.n (dances around)

Tart: Don't let it go to you're head now...

Quicksilver Foxx: ABSOPOSITIVELYLUTELY! I LOVE THAT WORD! I'm gonna have to use it. I'm gonna run around saying it. YAY! I'll Say "I'm using Quicksilver Foxx's word! ABSOPOSITEVLYLUTELY! lol what a mouthful! But you better believe I'm crazy enough to run around and say it anyway. Hehe. (Kish interrupts) Everyone knows you are... (WG Glares) Anyway like I said I will try to keep updating. I really need to update my other fics still too. Kish may get Ichigo, ya never know. But I've always been fond of little Kishy-poo so things may be in his favor. Sorry if you had to wait longer then you wanted to for this update by the way. I Hope you're just as HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY now. n.n hehee And it is possible that our estranged Pie is the mysterious kisser. But...it's still a secret! n.n

Pie: Estranged? I'm estranged?

Kish: KISHY-POO! 0.0 Geez if you're gonna call me something then I think I'd prefer Kitty!

WG: (hugs him) Ok then I'm sowwy my sweet wittle Kitten, I won't call you Kishy-poo anymore I'll stick to Kitten.

Kish: I SAID KITTY!

Pie: Kishy-poo... Kitty... Kitten... Kitty? What in the name of our planet is going on with you!

WG: Didn't you read the fic?

Pie: I was going to but for some reason I couldn't open the site, it seemed to be on block...

WG: (glares at Kish) I'll send you a copy. (Smiles)

Kish: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

WG: (laughs) Now back to replies!

CocoaandRose: Wow, you all have some interesting names huh? Okay, Cocoa I assume I'm speaking to? You're SO sweet with all your "updates" lol. Sorry that it took a bit though. And thanks for the awesome brownies! (Glares at Kish again) Which he tried to steel and eat mind you. Anyway (smiles) thank you for saying I'm talented! That was very nice of you and don't worry, I don't exactly have one heck of a life either. At least not one that doesn't revolve around manga and anime lol. But I don't think you'd wanna be me, I've got too many medical problems. n.n' (nervous laugh) It all sucks big time! Lol, and nice guess by the way! Glad you chose to get involved! But you will also have to wait and see. (Winks) Good luck!

Dagger: A FANART! REALLY! (gets sparkly eyes) Over MY fanfic! Wow, I'm so happy! That's so cool! If you do one you TOTALLY have to e-mail it to me! I'd love to see it! (Hugs)

WG: Okay! That's everyone for now! I LOVE YOU ALL! And I really hope you come back to read more! And PLEASE review me! I would really love it if you do! It makes me very happy to know I've done something well. And I hope this story is still appealing to you all! I promise more humor to come even though this chapter was probably a bit confusing. And if anyone ever has any opinions or questions they'd like me to personally reply to please just say so. Whether it be in review or separate e-mail. I'd be happy to oblige! Till next time! Later!

WG: OH! P.S: To Agent Aqua and Agent Unknown! ... Stuff. G3ness!

**Everyone guessed so far:**

Pie,

Masaya,

and Ryou


End file.
